


Uhhhndivided Attention

by thebadones



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones
Summary: It's been a month since Gon and Killua last talked. They recently ended a two year hiatus in communication, and now Gon had done it again and stopped messaging or calling him. Killua couldn't stop looking at the last text, but finally he broke down in a moment of alone time and calls him. That alone time is cut off much too soon and Alluka and Nanika will go to any lengths to have big brother's undivided attention. Gon is none the wiser, but no worries... his travel partner will catch him up in no time.





	1. Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> As forewarning, I use male pronouns for Alluka and female pronouns for Nanika. I theorize that Alluka was born male and that Nanika is a female spirit. At a young age, I imagine that would be really confusing. This story takes place when Killua and Gon are 16 almost 17. Alluka and Nanika are now a bit older. They have developed and begun to understand each other as very attached, but separate, individuals. Alluka is still a very feminine boy like his brother Kalluto, but thinks of himself as a boy, at least for now and not that he thinks much of gender labels at all. Alluka and Nanika are accepted as full family members now and the whole family uses female pronouns for Nanika and male pronouns for Alluka (including Killua). You could say I guess that I see Alluka/Nanika as bigender or genderfluid then since they inhabit the same body. This is a creative decision on my part and, as I respect your thoughts and decisions on Alluka/Nanika's gender, please respect mine by not reading or commenting negatively if you do not agree or like this.

“Killua. I missed you. ^.^”  


Killua couldn’t stop looking at the text. Literally. He got yelled at every time he was caught looking at his phone. Killua was pacing in a little empty room in the Zoldyck mansion. The whole first floor was a maze these little rooms that inner connected. Killua was currently playing hide and seek with Alluka as a training exercise, so Killua had some free time and free time meant looking at that stupid text.  


Gon sent it the last night they saw each other, about a month ago now. They had gone two years without speaking once and Killua didn’t want that to happen again. He didn’t want to seem needy either, but it had been a month, a whole freaking month! Killua sat down at the desk in the room and dialed Gon’s number. It rang and rang and rang until Killua slammed his first on the desk.  


“Pick up the phone-“  


“Killua?”  


“Gon!”  


“Killua! Is everything okay?”  


“No, it’s been a whole month, idiot, we-“  


“Awwww… I’m sorry if you were worried. I missed you too Killua, but DON’T CALL ME JUST TO YELL AT ME. IT’S NOT VERY NICE.”  
Killua’s fist hit the table again and he took a minute to let the steam escape from his ears.  


“Tsk. Whatever. What have you been doing then?”  


“Hmph.”  


Killua’s eyes narrowed at the familiar “I won and am trying not to rub it in” sound Gon made, usually just before sticking out his tongue.  


“Well?”  


“I’m on Whale Island, w- I just wanted to go see Mito-san before I go off again. Killua, you should’ve seen this fish I caught yesterday-“  


The door cracked open, breaking the wide grin that had started to grow on Killua’s face. He turned to look and found Alluka peering inside the room. A big goofy smile spread across Alluka’s face.  


“Kiiiilluu~”  


Killua put a hand over the receiver of his phone and lift his other finger to his lip to shush his little brother. Alluka pouted and crossed the room to Killua.  


“Killuaaaa~”  


“Ssshh-“  


“Is that Alluka?”  


Killua glared at his little brother and growled. “Yes, don’t mind him. Keep going“  


Alluka kneeled on the ground, pouting, and rested his head on Killua’s knee as he waited for their conversation to end. He could hear Gon through the techno garble of the phone’s speakers. At first, Alluka couldn’t make anything of it past the boiling in his veins. Killua was supposed to be training him, not talking on the phone with someone else. Killua started stroking Alluka’s hair though and it calmed him down. He could understand the story now and had to admit it was fun to listen to. The sun streamed in through the window over them as they laughed along to Gon’s stories. Killua sighed softly and Alluka looked up to see Killua’s soft smile. Did Killua still look at him, his little brother like that anymore? Alluka felt his eyes sting with jealousy and turned to look away, but something caught his eye. There, between Killua’s legs, his pants had started to bulge. Alluka looked back to Killua to see that his brother’s eyes were far off as if he wasn’t in the room enjoying the conversation with him, but imagining himself there on Whale Island talking to Gon. Alluka was going to change that.  


Alluka started to slide his hand up the inside of his big brother’s thigh. Killua’s eye started to twitch but when Alluka’s hand found Killua’s crotch, his eyes came back to reality. Killua’s eyes found the hand touching him before shooting to meet Alluka’s gaze. His eyes were yelling, questioning, but Alluka was just happy his eyes were on him again.  


Alluka kept eye contact as he walked his finger up to the hem of Killua’s pants. Killua’s hands grabbed Alluka’s and he mouthed words Alluka didn’t need to interpret to understand what he wanted to say. He wanted Alluka to stop. He didn’t want to stop though, and neither did Nanika.  


“Nii-chan.”  


Killua looked into those big black orb-like eyes as Nanika brought a finger her puckered lips. It was Killua’s time to shush now. His eyes grew wide, hoping to plead loud and persuasive enough, but it didn’t keep Nanika’s hands from grabbing the waistband of his pants. She pulled them down to his ankles, cock springing loose from the fabric. Nanika licked her lips before slipping between her brother’s knees. Killua shook his head vigorously, but stayed quiet under the gaze of his sister’s dark eyes. She kept that eye contact as her pursed lips lightly touched the tip of his head. Then Killua felt the tip of her tongue press firmly against the hole of his cock, sending chills down his spine. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and didn’t dare to open them as he felt his sister’s lips, soft as silk, spread over the head and begin to slide down the shaft. With the sound of Gon’s voice in his ear, his mind began to imagine that the lips he was feeling belonged to his best friend. His hand reached out to touch the soft black hair.  


“Go-“  


Teeth replaced lips, slowly scraping down the side of his cock. Killua’s eyes shot open, but threatened to roll to the back of his head. His legs started shaking and the name caught in his throat. Killua looked down to Nanika and finished reaching for her soft black hair. Killua gulped, swallowing words he couldn’t fathom actually saying out loud. He just combed his fingers into her hair and gently massaged her scalp.  


“Killua?”  


Gon sounded curious, a little confused even. Killua couldn’t even remember what he had said last. He had just been focusing on the sound of his voice, not to what he had been saying.  


“It’s nothing,” Killua laughed a little and doubt Gon would hear the strain in it. “Keep going. I’m listening.”  


“Mhm…” Gon actually sounded suspicious for a moment before jumping right back into his story, just as peppy as he had been before.  


Killua watched as Nanika’s lips met the base of his cock. They stayed there still for a moment before he could feel his sister’s tongue start to move. His eyes glazed over as the wet winding muscle made its way to the underside of his head. Little jolts of pleasure sparked though him. Fuck. He didn’t know where Nanika learned how to do that, but he wasn’t going to last long if she kept that up too much longer. The tongue stopped suddenly, but before Killua could breathe easy, Nanika started bobbing her head up and down, lips pressed firm against the shaft. Killua caught the phone between his shoulder and chin as he dropped the phone to grab hold of the desk and chair, whole body clenching tight as his world narrowed down to the feeling of Nanika’s mouth sucking the air out from between them. Nanika came up for air with a sudden pop. Saliva and pre cum dripped from her lips as she smiled, satisfied. Killua was shaking head to toe as he watched Nanika’s all black eyes fade into Alluka’s blue ones.  


Killua could barely remember his name, much less that Gon could maybe hear that popping sound. Gon heard it alright. He looked at his phone, confused, before he looked at Hisoka, who looked away from his card tower to stare, wide eyed, at the phone in Gon’s hands. Hisoka’s lips spread slowly into a smile that scared Gon a little.  


“Oh, Killua~ what a good idea.”  


Hisoka’s eyes moved to meet Gon’s gaze. Gon had no idea what was going on, but when Hisoka licked his lips, Gon got a bad feeling that he was about to find out the hard way.


	2. Won't Say No

Hisoka turned around to face Gon whose upper half was hanging off the arm of the couch. His shirt had risen up to expose his mid-section and Hisoka sometimes got lost in soaking in just how much bigger Gon had gotten since they first met. There was something soft still about his growing body and Hisoka sometimes just wanted to bite into him. So he did.

Hisoka pounced onto the couch too fast for little nenless Gon to do anything about it and bit into a small piece of flesh below his belly button. Gon bit down on his lip to keep quiet as he put a hand out to steady himself from the force of Hisoka’s jump rocking the couch. Hisoka’s little travelling companion stared daggers into him, fire burning behind his eyes, and Hisoka just felt all the more encouraged. 

“Bun-“

Gon shot up just in time to cover Hisoka’s mouth before he could finish saying the words, but Hisoka didn’t need to say the words. Gons eyes began to bulge as his fingers fell far too short of catching the hem of his boxers as they flew up and up to finally stick to the ceiling of their room. Gon’s eyes hadn’t moved from Hisoka’s, but they darted to the brush of skin as Hisoka intertwined their fingers. Gon narrowed his eyes, trying to pull the hand away, but it jerked the shoulder he was using to keep the phone by his face, giving Hisoka more than enough time to seal their hands together so tightly that Gon’s knuckles cracked. Gon narrowed his eyes looking at their hands together before he felt Hisoka’s slick tongue between the fingers of his other hand. He jerked his hand from the magicians mouth, grabbing the phone from his shoulder to hold up to his face once more. Gon didn’t know what to do as he stared across to those piercing gold eyes. Hisoka watched Gon’s eyes as they followed the movement of his tongue wetting his lips. 

“Gon-!”

Killua’s voiced boomed from the other end of the phone. Gon’s attention snapped back to his best friend and Hisoka was sure he had missed the sound of Killua’s voice being abruptly cut off. 

“Sorry, sorry. There was-“ 

Gon scrambled for something to say. He looked back up to the ceiling before seeing his boxers, which reminded him that he was sitting in front of Hisoka, bare bottomed, and his eyes snapped back down as he realized that his legs were spread wide open with Hisoka between them. Hisoka watched this realization dawn on Gon’s face and grinned. Gon had been too slow to pick up on the situation and it was far too late for him to get away now. Gon’s mouth dropped as Hisoka started to lower his head, eyes rolling up to watch Gon’s face, but Gon denied him. He closed his eyes and even turned his face to the ceiling again. 

“There was a bu-bunny. Yeah, and-“

Gon continued as if he could make it all go away…

It certainly didn’t stop Hisoka. He planted puckered lips to the tip of Gon’s bare cock and, ever so slowly, put weight behind this kiss until his lips parted naturally. He let his head dip farther down, his mouth crawling down the small, soft shaft. Hisoka pulled and started sucking on Gon's cock vigorously like frozen milkshake stuck in a thin straw. He pumped his head up and down, taking his free hand to squeeze gently on Gon’s balls. Inside his mouth, Hisoka could feel the foreskin shift back and forth, sending little bursts of flavor from the soft warm flesh it protected. Gon’s legs started to tremble and Hisoka could feel the soft flesh firming up between his lips. 

Gon was still talking to Killua on the phone with little audible disturbance to his voice at all. It almost felt like a challenge to Hisoka, but he had no doubt that he could make Gon scream if he wanted to. There was, however, a small, yet annoying, itching curiosity that made Hisoka wonder if Gon was trying to imagine that it was Killua sucking his dick instead. Hisoka’s tongue searched for that sensitive spot as he bobbed up and down on Gon’s growing shaft. Gon’s back arched suddenly. 

Found it.

Hisoka planted his tongue in place as best he could so with each bob of his head, his tongue hit that spot again. Gon’s lower back stayed arched and soon Hisoka could taste that soft head seeping little bits of sweet liquid at the back of his tongue. Hisoka let his proud laugh vibrate against Gon’s dick. A fist came down then and whacked Hisoka right on top of his head. Hisoka opened his eyes to see Gon staring down at him with dark eyes. The fire was there still, but it wasn’t his normal “fight me” look. No.

Hisoka pulled back, his lips slipping off Gon’s throbbing cock quietly, unlike Alluka had done. His hand replaced his mouth and skillfully pumped up and down, more than enough spit and pre-cum to lubricate his hand like a well-oiled machine. Gon’s eyes kept locked with his as Hisoka moved to sit a bit more comfortably, legs spread with one folded before him and the other hanging off the couch. It revealed perfectly how his own boxers were taut against his own stiff length. Gon was still talking to Killua, telling some story, but the tone he was using gave away the seriousness on his face. _Killua must be awfully distracted._ Oh, how Hisoka wanted to make Killua notice what was happening on this side of the phone. It would make little Killu so mad~ And Gon too.

Hisoka’s cock twitched in his boxers and the movement caught Gon’s attention, his eyes moving there at once. 

They didn’t move away either. 

The air caught in Hisoka’s throat at his little Gon staring at his cock with such intensity. Suddenly, the only thing he could seem to feel anymore was his hand moving up and down Gon’s hot, wet shaft. More. He needed more. Hisoka felt his blood lust start to build as his grip on Gon’s cock tightened. Gon gulped mid-sentence and he started to look back up to Hisoka. The dark look was still there, but shaky. Hisoka’s eyes widened a little with realization. 

_Too soon, too soon, too soon._

He relaxed his pumping hand until it laid gently against him for a moment before removing it altogether and pulled Gon into a light kiss. Hisoka had seen the surprise on Gon’s face as he had pulled him close and now the boy’s lips still moved, trying to continue his story. His voice was a whisper now, but between the silly attempt to save face and the movement of his lips against his own, Hisoka couldn’t keep from laughing. He deepened the kiss to smother the sound and something in Gon finally snapped. The phone dropped to the side and the one free hand he had brushed against Hisoka’s hair. Gon’s lips moved, returning the kiss, lightly at first, but then just as deep, squeezing their intertwined hand even. When Hisoka’s knuckles cracked, he pushed Gon back down into the couch. Hisoka felt Gon’s tongue rub against his own as their kiss deepened. Hisoka tore away from Gon suddenly, a low moan, almost growl cut short. He snatched the phone off of the couch seat and Gon’s eyes shot wide upon seeing it, as if he had forgotten it existed. Gon shook his head and tried to sit up, but Hisoka wasn’t having it. He pushed Gon back down and unwove his fingers from Gon's and Gon followed this with a look Hisoka didn’t recognize on his face. It shifted to that glare again as Hisoka licked his now free hand and started pumping Gon’s cock once more. Soon, the hand was nearly as wet as the other had been. Gon was still rock hard and leaking. Hisoka’s grin spread ear to ear as he lift the phone and held it in the crook of his neck.

“Killua-chan?”

Gon started to move but Hisoka slammed him back into the couch and moved his hand from Gon’s shaft to his clenching entrance. Gon’s eyes went wide, but he laid still as if Hisoka was threatening him. Hisoka’s body shook with silent laughter. Oh, no~ it was a promise. 

“I’m so sorry to interupt~”

Hisoka pushed one finger in, slowly, but without stopping. Gon fought to remain expressionless.

“but Gon has a job in desperate~”

Hisoka pushed the second finger in and it brushed against the sweet spot almost immediately. Gon clenched around Hisoka’s fingers as his body shuddered.

“need of finishing.”

Gon tried to glare, but it was lost in translation as his eyes were a bit dazed before they closed altogether as Hisoka began to slowly moved his fingers inside him. Hisoka was enraptured watching Gon’s face relax bit by little hard won bit, that he almost forgot about the phone at his shoulder.

“Oh, it’s okay Hisoka~”

“Alluka-chan?”

Gon shifted, the dazed look leaving his eyes, so Hisoka started moving his fingers in and out.

“Mmm!” Alluka sounded almost as if he was moaning. Hisoka was gleefully surprised. “Nii-chan can’t talk right now either.”

“Oh? Well~ Have fun, you two.”

“Promise.”

“Ja~” Hisoka couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he ended the call, but dropped it to the floor as if the moment the call ended the phone vanished from existence.

“Now~” Hisoka sped up the motion of his fingers pumping in and out of Gon’s ass and leaned in until their lips brushed again once more. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for reading this short fic!!!! I know it's not everyone's taste, so I extra appreciate every little bit of love I get.
> 
> If you know, or don't know, I have another fic that is much longer and I have been working on it for awhile, but it is slow coming with the introduction of some characters I have never written before. I will hopefully update it soon! 
> 
> I hope yall are all doing well and wish you the best until I post again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short fic I'm writing for a rarepair event my writing group is doing! Kudos and nice comments are much appreciated! Update on Unexpected Pleasures coming soon!


End file.
